Turnabout Chat
by VioletWolf777
Summary: Two girls meet up in a chat room online. What happens, when they are both suddenly transported to two different worlds?
1. First time in the chat room

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, and was inspired by someone else's Fanfic (Lyrical Rawr's fanfic). I am not copying their idea (in a way). I also do not own Pokemon. This will probably be separated into two fanfics. This one will probably be Iya's.

------Start! ------

TheAuraGuardian has entered the chat room

MorningSong has entered the chat room

PinkPrincessSamurai has entered the chat room

FieryFoxLaw has entered the chat room

HardasSteel has entered the chat room

Contest_Shipper has entered the chat room

FieryFoxLaw: Heeeyyy, Angela! So what do you feel being in a chat room for the first time?

MorningSong: It seems interesting…I guess.

ChocolateFountain has entered the chat room

FieryFoxLaw: I bet that's Fraulein Vergara.

TheAuraGuardian: Excuse me, but who are you?

FieryFoxLaw: Who are you, first?

MorningSong: Iya! Don't be so mean!

FieryFoxLaw: - -'Thanks a lot Angela. _Thanks. _That **really **helps.

MorningSong: Opps…

Contest_Shipper: What's going on???

FieryFoxLaw: As you can see, me and my good friend _**Angela Blackbird**_ were having an argument **nothing special.**

HardasSteel: Don't have to be so mean.

FieryFoxLaw: And who might you be?

ChocolateFountain: Oh, sorry Iya and Angela. I have to go. Chocolate calls. Bye.

FieryFoxLaw: Bye…

MorningSong: Bye Veri.

Chocolate Fountain has left the chat room

HardasSteel: Steven Stone

FieryFoxLaw: He must be some kind of role player; either that or he's tricking us Ella.

HardasSteel: What is a role player?

MorningSong: Iya, I don't think he's kidding.

FieryFoxLaw: How would you know?! And stop calling me by my real nickname!!! X(

HardasSteel: …? Are you two trainers? This room is private.

PinkPrincessSamurai: Hi all! It's me, Maya!

FieryFoxLaw: Maybe we're in some kind of Role play room. Yeah, that's it. These people must be really good.

MorningSong: I guess?

HardasSteel: What is Role play?

RisetoJustice has entered the chat room

PhoenixTrials has entered the chat room

TheFamousMagician has entered the chat room

PinkPrincessSamurai: Hi Nick! Trucy, and Apollo!

FieryFoxLaw: NO NO NO!!! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! Angela, we joined the wrong chat…room…Oh my…

MorningSong: what?! Why did you stop?

FieryFoxLaw: $#( ! Angela what the Heck happened! LOOK AT YOURSELF LOOK AT YOUR ROOM! LOOK AT MY ROOM! WHERE AM I!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DEFINITELY YOUNGER THAN THIS BODY BODY!?AAAAAARRRRCCCCCCCEEEEEEEUUUUUUUSSSS!!!!! FFFRRRIIICCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

MorningSong: Oh flabbit.

FieryFoxLaw: NO! NO! FLABBIT IS BOR-ING!

HardasSteel: Maybe we should ban them?

PinkPrincessSamurai: Nah.

PhoenixTrials: It's actually quite interesting watching them panic like that. Just like the first few.

TheFamousMagician: What are you talking about, Daddy?

RisetoJustice: - -'Uh, we'll tell you later Trucy.

TheFamousMagician:??? Ok! 

MorningSong: One of them? One of the first few? What are you talking about? Who are you people, anyway???

FieryFoxLaw: LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE NOT AT YOUR HOUSE!!! I KNOW BECAUSE I AM NOT EITHER! I'm apparently at some kind of internet Café

MorningSong: The wall next to you is kind of low, right? Caus mine is.

FieryFoxLaw: You spelled cause wrong.

TheAuraGuardian: I'm Riley.

RisetoJustice: Apollo. Apollo Justice, Attorney-at-law.

TheFamousMagician: I'm Trucy! Nice to meet you! I'm a magician. Teehee!

FieryFoxLaw: Oh, and let me guess, Maya Fey is PinkPrincessSamurai, and PhoenixTrials is Phoenix Wright, Contest_Shipper…is May from Pokemon.

Contest_Shipper has left the chat room

PhoenixTrials: You got that right. I knew we made good choices in choosing the two of you.

PinkPrincessSamurai: Nick, I think you should explain!

PhoenixTrials:  Ok. I'll be explaining to you, Iya.

HardasSteel: And I'll explain to Angela.

FieryFoxLaw: Apparently, I have also gone crazy. Since when did I have Ice blue hair? I must have lost it. I also can not leave this chat room. And I am now imagining myself at home with my stuffed horse, Ginger.

MorningSong: Hey, I can't leave either!

HardasSteel: Nope, you can't leave until we allow you to.

PhoenixTrials: Anyway, here's the story…

--

"Where am I?" Iya asked herself.

"I want my mom…" Angela muttered.

--


	2. Getting to know you better Trucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney

_Thoughts of the character (the one who's point of view it is)_

Normal/ speaking

----

Recap:

PhoenixTrials: Anyway, here's the story…

----

MorningSong has left the chat room

TheAuraGuardian has left the chat room

HardasSteel has left the chat room

FieryFoxLaw: Noooo….Don't leave me here!!! ANGELA!!!! *groan*

TheFamousMagician: Why are you groaning? Daddy explained everything to me! You'll be living in this world now! Sounds fun, doesn't it? You should see some of my magic!

FieryFoxLaw: (taking note of lack of the word 'trick')

TheFamousMagician: Hey!

FieryFoxLaw: Sorry, I'm just worried that I'll probably never see my family again. Oh well. I knew that string would come in handy some day.

TheFamousMagician: ???

PhoenixTrials: *ahem* Anyway, you are in the …Um, how did you people call it? The 'Ace Attorney' world. From now on, you will live here, and your friend will live in the Pokemon World. We only choose those who are truly addicts.

FieryFoxLaw: Why us? There are probably a lot more people out there. And why do I have a feeling that you and 'Mr. Stone' over there have some kind of ulterior motive in choosing the two of us?

RisetoJustice: Mr. Wright will probably tell you when the time is right.

FieryFoxLaw: I guess…Wait, this means I'll never see anyone I previously knew before this? What about Angela?

PhoenixTrials: Unfortunately, yes. But you will be able to contact them.

FieryFoxLaw: What!? But what difference does that make?! How am I supposed to explain that by choosing some random chat room, being chosen by people that don't exist (no offense), we were transported to another world in completely different (and older) bodies?! EH!?

PinkPrincessSamurai has left the chat room

PhoenixTrials: *shrug* I dunno.

TheFamousMagician: When do we meet her, Daddy?

FieryFoxLaw: Where in the ace attorney world am I exactly?

PhoenixTrials: In an internet Café next to Trucy and Apollo. I'm on Trucy's left.

FieryFoxLaw: Okay…

--

Iya looked to her right for the first time. Apollo was there. "His spikes look…sharper in real life" she said, turning to the left. "HI!" Trucy almost yelled at her. "Um…hi?" Iya replied, studying her magician's outfit. _It looks more…Magical? In real life_ She thought. She moved back, Phoenix was typing something she didn't know about.

--

FieryFoxLaw: Okay…Where am I supposed to live? How am I supposed to get a job? Hmm?

PhoenixTrials: We got it all worked out. You'll be living in the apartment room next to Apollo's. You'll be working at our agency. I'm sure you know its name. Apollo will take you there. Your new clothes and belongings are in the apartment. Trucy will be in charge of deciding what talent yours should be. Oh, and Vera works there now too.

FieryFoxLaw: Still wondering if you have an ulterior motive. Anyway, why am I in a different body?

PhoenixTrials: That's a secret for now. Actually, you two are the first to have their bodies changed.

FieryFoxLaw: You mean me and Angela?

PhoenixTrials: Yes.

FieryFoxLaw: You do realize, you transported a young girl from one world to another, gave her a 20 year old's body, made her live in a completely unfamiliar place (I never been to the states), next to a man she doesn't know, who will take her to work when she's never had a job before, and made her work for you?

PhoenixTrials: Yep.

RisetoJustice: Hey, it wasn't me who picked you out.

TheFamousMagician: Aww, save the bluffs for court, Polly!

FieryFoxLaw: Excuse me?

--

Iya turned to Apollo. He was rubbing his spikes like he did in the game. She then turned to Trucy who was looking at Apollo with a look that said something she couldn't describe. She leaned back and saw that Phoenix was staring at the computer screen, typing something. Well, at least that's what it looked like to her. What she didn't know was that he was chatting with an old friend, making arrangements for certain people.

--

PhoenixTrials: Well, Apollo will show you the apartment. A nice little adjustment was that we also managed to give you a book on how to prepare one person meals.

FieryFoxLaw: I bet that used to be yours.

PhoenixTrials: You know me too well.

FieryFoxLaw: Isn't that sort of expected since I read your thoughts in game?

PhoenixTrials: I guess.

RisetoJustice: Well, it's lunch time. Let's go to the apartment now.

TheFamousMagician: Good idea, Polly!

PhoenixTrials: We'll be taking separate cabs, and we'll be meeting at the office to eat first, I hope you don't mind.

TheFamousMagician: Can I go with Iya? I want to get to know her better.

PhoenixTrials: It's up to her.

TheFamousMagician: Please?

--

Iya again turned to her left. Trucy was looking at her with adorable puppy dog eyes. It didn't really affect her since she had a little brother who always did that at home. Besides she would have gone anyway (rather than being stuck in a cab with men).

--

FieryFoxLaw: Sure, why not?

TheFamousMagician: Yay!

--

They all left the chat room, and went outside the Café…Iya still wasn't used to this. She means so much has happened. She was in another world. What was she supposed to think?

Iya's Point of View

We all walked out of the Café, which I didn't know the name of (I'm in another world; a café name is the least of my problems). Mr. Wright stood there and called for some taxis. Luckily, there weren't that many people here. How am I supposed to explain this to my parents? I mean, I'm in another world, me and Angela will never see them again, we just met people who supposedly don't exist, and we're in different bodies. I'm probably just dreaming. "Oh and if you're wondering, Daddy said to tell you that you aren't dreaming!" Trucy said, as we stepped into the cab. So much for dreaming. "So, what's your favorite color, Iya?" she asked. "Indigo."

"Mine's Blue!"

"Why blue? It's not a bad color, but why blue?"

"Cause it's the color of my outfit, and someone told me it was the color of justice!"

"Really? _I always thought white was the color of justice, oh well._"

"Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game, Trucy?" _I still find it hard to believe I'm talking to Trucy Wright._

"Um, I ask one question then you answer and vice versa!"

"Uhh…ok."

"Answer honestly!"

"Alright."

"Hmm…You start Trucy." I told the excited girl. "Okay! Um, when is your birthday?" she asked. "January 15. When is yours?" I asked. (Author's note: I just made it up, Trucy's b-day I mean) "Mine's on January 15 too! Cool!" she replied, enthusiastically. _Well that was coincidental. _ "My turn! …Let me see…What's your favorite drink?" she asked, even more hyper than earlier.

"Uh…Never really thought about it…Apple Juice, I guess."

"I like Orange Juice! Daddy's grape juice gets awfully tiring if you drink it all the time! Anyway, it's your turn!"

"Erm, k. What's your favorite number? Mine is 7"

"15."

_Well, this is going well, I guess. _

We continued our game and I was soon starting to enjoy myself. I felt as if I had known Trucy for years. I almost forgot about my current situation. Almost. Anyway we arrived at the 'Wright Anything Agency'. We went inside, and it was cramped. Vera was there too, and we made the introductions and all that. You don't need to know what happened during the introductions. What I'm trying to say is that I almost forgot my name. Almost. It…I…_I'm in another world, you can't blame me!!!_ Anyway, we started having a nice conversation. I think. Maybe?

Gah.

"Anyway…Tomorrow we'll be taking Iya somewhere special. And Iya, you need to change our name." Phoenix said quite calmly.

"Where? …Change my name? Why?"

"Because…Well word got to the press you were coming so we had to change your body, and now you have to change your name too." Apollo explained.

_Ouch. That's like…like forgetting who I originally was…But this body…It looks like mine only more mature. It probably is. They probably just dyed my hair. What name do I use then? I wonder if Angela has to do this too…And where is this 'special' place. Augh, this is confusing. First I'm in another world, in a different body. Now, I have to change my name? What is wrong with me? Me and Angela always role played this stuff, but it's really happening? This is just ridiculous. Plain ridiculous. Argh, why is this all so hard??? Accursed press. (No offense)_

"Do I **absolutely have **to?" I asked, purposely putting emphasis on the words 'absolutely have'.

"Yes." They all replied, simultaneously, including Vera.

"Eh, what name do you suggest?" I asked.

_Here goes…_

"Erm, I got nothing…" Apollo said.

"…I never really thought about…things like these…" Vera told us.

"Hey, why don't you decide?" Phoenix replied.

Trucy was in the kitchen. I think she was getting grape juice for Mr. Wright and water for the rest of us. That's why she didn't answer.

_What about…? It might sound strange…Then again, this whole ordeal is strange…Works for me._

"Ruki Veretan." I said. _Ruki Veretan is a name I use in me and Angela's role lays. It's actually Rookie spelled differently, and Veretan is Veteran spelled differently as well._

"Heh. Sounds good." Phoenix said.

"It's not bad I guess…" Apollo replied.

"…Good use of other words…to form names…" Vera answered, almost too quietly.

_I wonder how things will turn out tomorrow…_


End file.
